1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for masking or covering surfaces of articles, to prevent paint or other surfaces from coming in contact with these as protected surfaces and more particularly, to protective covers used to prevent application of paint on cover plates and doorknobs, for electronic outlets and switches, and door handles respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Painting is a time consuming task. And preparing a room for painting also takes time. In some cases, a person will remove cover plates and doorknobs to ensure that paint is not applied to them. However, this is a cumbersome task and eventually the cover plates and doorknobs will be replaced. In addition, removing cover plates leaves outlets exposed that may be dangerous, and removing door handles may make doors unusable. There is a need for a protective cover system for masking or covering surfaces of articles, to prevent paint or other surfaces from coming in contact with these as protected surfaces.
Several designs for paint shields have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes cover plate cover and doorknob cover assemblies to prevent application of paint on cover plate and doorknob assemblies, for electronic outlets and switches, and door handles respectively.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,058 issued to Stark on Apr. 7, 1987 for Paint shields and painting methods. However, it differs from the present invention because Stark teaches self-supporting paint shields that have at an end thereof a continuously annular wall portion defining an opening for receiving a circular object to be shielded. This annular wall portion has around that opening a tapering brim and has across that opening a diameter different from a diameter of that circular object. The annular wall portion is adaptable in diameter to the circular object and is adapted to extend with its tapering brim to a surface to be painted, while the continuously annular wall portion is in contact with the circular object at the mentioned end, thereby exerting a gripping action supporting the paint shield on the circular object. The paint shields preferably have a circumferential bevel extending in a continuous transition from an outer shield surface to the paint shield opening. Such opening preferably is smaller in diameter than the circular object, and the paint shield is twisted at the annular wall portion onto that object.
Applicant believes that another close reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,522 issued to Skakun on Oct. 12, 2004 for Paint shield for cover plates for electrical outlets and switches. However, it differs from the present invention because Skakun teaches each of the embodiments of the invention having a rim, a deck and a raised portion on the deck to accommodate switch levers and television cable connectors. The rim fits closely around the perimeter of a cover plate and switch or outlet being shielded. The deck is generally parallel to the surface of the cover. Adhesive is applied to areas of the under surface of the deck which overlie the relatively smooth end areas of the cover plate. The shield has flexibility allowing for deflection under finger pressure to bring the adhesives into contact with the cover plate to securely attach the shield to the cover plate.
Applicant believes that another close reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,486 issued to Stark on Sep. 22, 1987 for Paint shields and painting methods. However, it differs from the present invention because Stark teaches self-supporting paint shields that are wound into a spiral having an inside diameter different from a diameter of a raised circular object being shielded and having portions overlapping each others sufficiently to remain overlapping when this wound paint shield is adapted in diameter to a raised circular object. The overlapping portions in the wound paint shield are slidable relative to each other and are adapted to remain slidable relative to each other when the wound paint shield is fitted onto the raised object whereby the overlapping portions of the wound paint shield continue sliding relative to each other until the wound paint shield on the raised object is adapted in inside diameter to such raised object and exerts a gripping action supporting the wound paint shield on the raised object, whereby paint may be applied to a surrounding surface exclusive of the shielded object.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.